As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 03-044210, the present applicant has proposed a fluid pressure cylinder as a means for transporting a workpiece or the like, the fluid pressure cylinder having pistons that are displaced under the supply of a pressure fluid.
The fluid pressure cylinder, for example, includes a cylinder body formed with a wide flat shape, a pair of pistons disposed for displacement in the interior of the cylinder body, piston rods that are connected respectively to the pistons, and a plate that is connected to ends of the piston rods. In addition, by supplying a fluid to cylinder chambers of the cylinder body, the pistons are moved along an axial direction, whereby the plate is moved with respect to the cylinder body in directions to approach toward and separate away from the cylinder body.